


Ruptura amistosa

by Narya



Series: DrabbleFest [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, M/M, breaking up
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si nada es tuyo, y nada es mio, ¿cómo repartimos los amigos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruptura amistosa

**Author's Note:**

> Para el prompt:
> 
> Klaine. Ruptura amistosa.  
> Lo que dice el título + Si nada es tuyo, y nada es mio, ¿cómo repartimos los amigos?

El florero se va con Kurt, porque Blaine siempre olvida cambiar el agua y después de un par de días siempre huele mal. El perro se va con Blaine porque Kurt, si bien le había agarrado cariño, se olvidaba de su existencia y nunca lo paseaba. Cada uno se va con su ropa y la cama la venden, repartiéndose el dinero, pues ninguno quería el recuerdo de las noches en ella.

 

Los muebles venían con el departamento, así que la mayoría se queda en él.

 

Las cosas no importan realmente, pueden deshacerse de ellas sin mucho sufrimiento. Es cuando se dan cuenta de que sus amigos están tomando posiciones con respecto a su ruptura que notan por primera vez que puede que pierdan algo más al perder la relación. Rachel está de acuerdo con Blaine, pero no soporta estar enojada con Kurt por lo que se va con Kurt la mayoría del tiempo, aunque sea sólo para darle sermón tras sermón sobre cómo eso es un error. Mercedes se va dice que va a echar de menos a Kurt, pero que no está de acuerdo con lo que ocurrió, por lo que se va con Blaine todo el tiempo.

 

Brittany dice que no le molesta nada, y que cuando ella terminó con Santana no repartió amigos pues cada uno es dueño de sí mismo, nadie es dueño nadie más, por lo que no había manera de repartirlos. Si los amigos querían volver lo harían... si no, como los pajaritos, era mejor dejarlos volar libres.

 

Aun así, por muy libres que fueran, dolía que se fueran con otro cuando los extrañabas tanto.


End file.
